The Idiots Guide To Being A Yakuza Heiress
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Hinata Hyuga held the gun steady as she watched her shocked boyfriend, Sasuke, and his girl for the night, Sakura...She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again...he felt a bullet pierce his leg. AU Naruto/Bleach crossover
1. Take care of cheating boyfriends

_A/N- seen lots of high school naruto stories so i wanted to try my hand at one. not too sure about it yet but i think this chapter turned out ok. it is a crossover with bleach since im into these two mangas at this point in my life though i would suggest checking out fairy tail, a just as good or even better manga in my opinion :) also a comment on hinata's personality, for this i still wanted her to be the nice, quiet type but at the same time she becomes a completely different person when angry. enjoy  


* * *

_

Hinata Hyuga held the gun steady as she watched her shocked boyfriend, Sasuke, and his girl for the night, Sakura. There had been rumors since she met him that he was a playboy. She herself had never caught him in anything so she decided to trust him. That was a year wasted. Recently the rumors had gotten worse. Groups of girls would give her sad looks as she walked down the hall. She could hear the whispers of how sorry they felt for her. She finally decided to talk to her loving boyfriend about it. His parents had allowed him a small but pricey apartment to stay in during the school year. She had used a spare key his older brother, of all people, had given her to open the door. That's when she was greeted with the site of Sakura without her top sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Hinata didn't utter a single word. It was her eleven year old sister, Hanabi, who had brought the gun saying they might need it. She had stuffed it in her panda purse. It hadn't been hard to get it seeing as their father was into a certain business and had been grooming Hinata from birth to take his place. Hanabi had reached into her purse and given the gun to her sister.

"I told you that asshole was cheating" She placed hands on her hips. "Paint the room red before they escape" Hanabi had always been more violent the more violent of the two and it was definitely showing now but who could blame her?

"Wait, Im sorry Hinata. I didnt mean for this to happen!" Sakura had already jumped off of the boy and was trying to pull her shirt on. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Getting over his initial shock, he yawned. It was expected that one day Hinata might marry Sasuke so were the hopes of the parents. Sasuke knew she didn't like to disappoint her father especially so he wasn't worried.

"Put the gun down Hinata. We both know you're not going to shoot me"

"Ha! If she doesn't I will!" Hanabi lifted her chin defiantly. "You're a piece of trash Uchiha. I will make sure my father knows about this"

"No" Hinata said quietly "Don't tell him" She lowered the weapon. Sasuke smirked.

"Why?!"

"Just don't" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them again. Before he could react to the new look in her eyes, he felt a bullet pierce his leg.

"Good thing I put on the silencer" Hanabi pumped her fist in the air. Sakura screamed and started to run until the gun was aimed on her.

"You tell the police and you will die. My fathers goons wont do it, I will myself" Hinata said coldly. Sakura nodded. Hinata turned back to Sasuke who was clenching his teeth in pain. Blood was pooling onto the couch and the floor. He was taken aback when he saw a single tear trail down her face

"Hinata…" He started to say but the girl didn't want to listen. She turned to leave followed by Hanabi who flicked them off. Once the cool night air hit them, she broke down.

"Oh come on" Hanabi rolled her eyes "He was a loser from day one"

"But I actually c-cared a-about h-him" She answered through her sobs "What kind of p-person a-am I? I c-couldve k-killed him"

"You're human and you were running on your anger. Don't be upset. He'll probably be fine tomorrow and he wont tell Dad. It would be too embarrassing" Hanabi patted her sister's back as they walked.

"I l-loved him"

Something hissed. The girls had wondered into a park and standing not too far away on the path was a creature that looked like a giant tiger except it was a skeleton and had a pair of huge fangs sticking out.

"What the hell is that?" Hanabi tilted her head to the side trying to get a better look.

"So you can see me. I will feast on your souls tonight" It growled. Hinata grabbed the younger Hyuga's hand and started to run back the other way. The monster immediately appeared blocking the path again. Hinata pushed her sister behind her

"Im gonna distract it. You run"

"No way!"

"This isn't the time to argue Hanabi! Just do it!". The younger girl gave a reluctant nod. When Hinata moved away, the monster followed allowing Hanabi the chance to escape.

"I didn't want her anyway. Your spiritual energy is much more enticing" It got ready to pounce. So she took off running. Usually during situations like this the person running trips over something which sometimes spells certain doom but in this case Hinata came to a sudden stop when she saw a man standing there. He had red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and tattoos. He was dressed in black and carried a sword.

"Get down" He ordered. He didn't have to tell her twice. Hinata fell to the ground just as he said "Howl Zabimaru!". It felt like something went over her then she heard the monster's cry of pain. After a few seconds, she pushed herself off the ground. Turning she saw the red head fighting the monster. Actually it wasn't really a fight. The thing was getting beat up so bad she almost felt sorry for it. A few more seconds passed and the monster fell to the ground defeated. Hinata watched as the red head's weapon changed back to the original sword she had seen. Her rescuer looked at her

"Hey you alright?". She nodded "Do you speak?" She nodded again. He smiled and started to walk towards her but the monster jumped up to attack

"Watch out" She yelled or thought she had anyway. The man raised an eyebrow

"What? Say that again" Before she could repeat herself it was mid air.

"NO!" She screamed. The man turned around just in time to see a dark force push the creature back. He glanced at Hinata who was just as shocked as he was. He finished it off completely this time and appeared before a visibly shaken girl. He knelt down

"How did you do that?". She shook her head as if saying she didn't. Her whole body was shaking.

"Damnit, I knew I shouldve let Ichigo handle this one"

"Hinata!" He heard people shouting.

"Ok well maybe I'll see you around. By the way Im Renji" He grinned before disappearing. Poor Hinata. She caught her boyfriend cheating, shot him, was chased by a monster and was saved by a crazy red head named Renji.

"This is all a dream" She said quietly. Too bad it wasn't.


	2. Be carefull of crazy red heads

_A/N- wasnt sure on hinata's dad's name. i couldnt remember if it was hiashi or something similar. if i got it wrong let me know.

* * *

_

An alarm went off somewhere. Hinata groaned and pulled her large comforter back over her head. It continued to go off until someone hit the button for it to stop. She already knew without looking who it was. Pulling the blankets back slightly she saw her long haired brother, Neji, sitting on her bed and he didn't look happy. She sighed and pulled the blanket back up.

"Hanabi told me everything" He simply said. Hinata wasn't surprised.

"That's nice" She mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He snatched the cover down "Im serious Hinata"

"I wasn't thinking at all last night" She looked into his eyes for a minute before turning away. She and Neji had always had a close relationship. He had always looked out for her and Hanabi when she was born. He was technically her cousin but after his parents died in a horrible car crash he was adopted by her father. It happened when they were both three. Neji barely remembered his parents and called his aunt and uncle, mom and dad. Since he and Hinata were the same age and looked a lot like they were often mistaken for twins. They used to dispel that idea whenever they were asked but as time went on they gave up.

"You shouldve killed him" He stated darkly. She looked back at her brother. Under his calm face she could tell he was fuming. He had never liked Sasuke. He got up to leave

"We'll finish this conversation later" For the first time she noticed he was still in his boxers and a tee shirt. Usually he was dressed before her. Hinata was sitting up when she saw a lump as close to her as it could get. She took a peak under and saw Hanabi smiling at her. Hanabi had always liked sleeping near her sister and from time to time she would climb into bed with her getting as close as possible.

"Why did you tell Neji?" Hinata asked getting up.

"He would've found out anyway. Do you think dumbass will be there today?"

"Don't call him that"

"Oh so you would prefer asshole, loser, stuck up prick…I can keep going by the way". Hinata sighed again. Hanabi started talking about other ways they could kill him but her sister wasn't listening. Hinata pulled her uniform out that consisted of a black skirt, white button up shirt and tie. The boys uniform was the same except they wore pants. She rummaged through her drawer for her favorite black and pink knee high socks and pulled out her white sneakers. She attended one of the best private schools, Hatake Academy, that had decided just a couple of years go to completely change the uniform from the usual Japanese attire. Their principle was a bit strange but no one opposed him since his family had founded the school. Fifteen minutes later she and Hanabi were at the breakfast table. Their father sat at the head with glasses sliding off his nose going over some papers.

"I want you to meet some people tonight Hinata. They're old friends" He said not looking up. Hiashi Hyuga had been trying for awhile to go into legit businesses. That's what he wanted his eldest to inherit, not the shady part though he had made plenty of money from the latter. That was why he had tried so hard to become friends with the Uchiha family though he hated them. They had made their money in funding different scientific breakthroughs and were renowned throughout the world. He hoped that Hinata and Sasuke might marry once they graduated high school.

"How's Sasuke?" He asked. Hanabi grinned.

"H-He's fine" Hinata answered.

"Good. You better hurry up or you'll be late"

"Yes sir" She quickly finished. Before leaving she gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. Though he was more reserved and didn't show his emotions much he still loved all of his children.

"Have fun" Hanabi called after her. She had been kicked out of five very good schools so she was home schooled.

"Here Miss Hinata" One of the servants handed her black and pink book bag to her. Outside an all white Mercedes with tinted windows waited. The same servant opened the back door.

"Thank you" She mumbled. The servant bowed and shut the door behind her. She hated taking the car, well being driven around in it. Neji preferred using his skateboard, yes her genius brother loved to skateboard, since they only lived a max of fifteen minutes away so she usually rode by herself unless the weather was bad. Her mother hated Mercedes' ever since she was almost hit by one in a parking lot. Her father had a love for American cars so that left Hinata with it. Most of the time she drove but Mr. Hyuga had insisted on a driver at least once a week so she'd fit in with the other kids at her school. She smiled at the idea her father was more concerned about appearances than she was. As she watched the scenery go by she became immersed in her thoughts about the previous night. She hadn't told anyone about the red head who had saved her nor had she mentioned that she had somehow pushed the monster away from him. Hanabi hadn't had the chance to ask her about the thing with all of their people around.

"Maybe it was my imagination" She mumbled. It was strange. When she had gone to sleep last night she had a dream. Someone had been calling out to her and every time she thought she got closer to the voice it would fade. When she finally managed to find it, there was no one there and she was immediately surrounded by darkness. Before she could figure out what was going on, her alarm clock woke her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes not realizing the car had stopped until the door was opened. The driver stood there in his suit waiting. She thanked him as she got out with her bag. Students were trickling into the building. She started to follow when she heard someone call out her name

"Hinata!" Sitting on bench under a large tree was Naruto Uzumaki. His shirt un buttoned and tie loose. Blond hair flying around because of a breeze and a big grin on his face. She ran over, plopping down beside him. Naruto was regarded as the school bad boy though he was really a sweetheart. He only received the reputation because he wasn't like most of the snobby rich kids. He was also Sasuke's best friend. You couldn't have two more opposite people.

"Heard you shot him"

"You know too?". He grinned even bigger

"Well he called last night saying he'd been shot and didn't want to call his parents or go to the hospital. He actually didn't say who did it but I knew it had to be a Hyuga" The hate between the two families was very famous though they gave the appearance they were trying to make amends through their children. "I knew if it had been Hanabi or Neji that he'd be dead so I guessed it was you. You finally caught him huh?" There was a tinge of sadness in his voice. He had tried to warn her of his friend's ways but she hadn't listened.

"He's a bastard and he knows it. I don't understand why he acts like he does. Itachi is nothing like him". Understatement of the year Hinata thought. Itachi was kind and actually cared about those around him. "And everyone knows Sakura will sleep with anything that walks" Naruto was saying.

" Is he…ok?"

"Yep, just his pride that's hurt now" He paused to look up at the large clock tower." Lets get to class" He grabbed her arm and hurried to make it before the bell rang. They made it to their room just in time which got a comment from their teacher Ms. Anko.

"Well Hinata and Naruto you two made it just in time". They quickly took their seats near the window. Ms. Anko didn't want to go by her last name, she felt older when people did that so she told them all to address her by her first. It had caused quite a stir among the more conservative staff members. As the class went by all Hinata could think about was the past night and the dream she'd had. In fact she was so far gone that when someone hit her with a paper ball she jumped up. All eyes fell on her. A few students tried to cover their laughter. Ms. Anko crossed her arms

"Is there something wrong Hinata?"

"No ma'am" She blushed in embarrassment. Her teacher gave her another look before continuing. She felt Naruto's gaze on her. Instead of looking at her friend she turned to see who had gotten her in trouble. Of course Sakura and her friends were together in the back giggling. Apparently she felt there was no reason to be afraid of Hinata so the shy girl decided to give her one. She narrowed her eyes and mouthed the words 'after class'. Sakura stopped smiling, in fact she lost her color altogether. Her friends started asking what was wrong. Hinata winked before turning back around. Naruto had caught the exchange and grinned in approval. After that the classes seemed to drag on until lunch finally came. After getting her food she sat at a table by herself. It wasn't long before it was filled with her friends Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They were an odd group.. Kiba's family was full of very successful veterinarians so it was expected that he would one day become one though he was beginning to have other ideas. He was loud and could be very obnoxious at times. Shino was very quiet and reserved. His father was a famous scientist who specialized in the study of insects. His mother had also started a very successful line of sunglasses which he wore a pair of everyday. Hinata didn't understand why he did it since they'd all seen him without them on. Shikamaru was more thoughtful than the rest since he was the oldest. He tended to keep them all in check. His parents had both been in the military and his father was now a retired/renowned general. Finally there was Choji whose family owned the most popular restaurant in Japan. He dreamed of one day opening his own. Naruto would eat lunch with them some days and others with Sasuke who had arrived late to school with a slight limp. You may have noticed that none of them were girls. That's because for some reason Hinata had found it easier to talk to guys, something for which the other girls envied. So it was just her and the boys not that she minded.

"Ok so no one is gonna ask but me huh?" Kiba asked looking around the table. "Alright fine" His eyes settled on Hinata "Whats going on with you and the stuck up princess?"

"Sasuke" She sighed not bothering to correct the princess part. Kiba had been calling him that since they started high school. None of her friends liked/trusted the Uchiha.

"Whatever, what the hell's going on? You always make him something for lunch or at least talk to him while he acts indifferent but none of that's happening"

"I think we've b-broken up"

"Yes!" Kiba slapped a hand on the tabled spilling orange pop onto his uniform "Shit!"

"Smooth" Choji rolled his eyes "You wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing really to talk about. I-I saw him w-with Sakura"

"The school slut? Really?! This keeps getting better and better" Kiba said as he wiped his shirt making it worse.

"How isn't he dead? Neji didn't know?" Shikamaru asked. It was common knowledge Neji Hyuga was protective of his sister. Of course he was one of the smartest people in school but he also scared many of the other guys. He took taijitsu with his best friend and let it be known that if any guy even looked at Hinata wrong he was dead. Hinata wasn't an ugly girl so there were a few times he'd actually put some people in the hospital. The fact that Sasuke was still breathing was a sign that either Neji didn't know or was deathly ill.

"I-I told Hanabi but not him at the time"

"No wonder he's been givin Uchiha death glares all day" Choji muttered as he ate his salad. He and Shikamaru were in the same class as Sasuke and Neji.

"Are you ok?" Shino asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Sasuke Uchiha walked up with Sakura on his arm and his friends behind him.

"S-Sasuke" Hinata had her moments when she would take control such as when she shot her ex but she had more times when she let her shy nature take over. It was usually in cases of anger that she'd seem to do a personality switch but now she was more sad/hurt than angry.

"You seem sad"

"Thanks for stating the obvious dumbass!" Kiba snarled.

"I think it'd be best if you leave" Shikamaru leaned back in his chair lazily.

"Or what?" He raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was a pretty good fighter himself.

"I'll kick your ass! I don't care how rich and pretty you are princess!" Kiba jumped up.

"Hinata's a big girl. She can take care of herself…"He tilted his head slightly "or didn't she tell you?"

"Tell what?" Choji had thought she'd been hiding something.

"I-I-I s-shot…"She mumbled tears filling her eyes.

"Speak up, we cant hear you" Sasuke said

" You don't have to say anything Hinata!" Kiba growled.

"Leave Uchiha" The normally quiet Shino was on his feet now. He took his sunglasses off letting everyone know he was serious.

"Isnt this cute? If this is what you call intimidation then you'll have to do much better than that" He smirked. A couple of his friends laughed. The cafeteria had grown eerily silent. Tension was filling the area when they all heard Naruto running towards them

"Hinata some crazy red head is lookin for you! And what the fuck are you doing Sasuke?!" Naruto was the only one Hinata knew who could keep her ex in check, a feat that she had wished she could do.

"Red head?" She piped up.

"Huh? Yeah! Tattoos too. Mr. Hatake wont let him roam the school alone cus he said the guy looks like a gang member though I think he went a bit to the extreme". She jumped up, racing through the room Just as she came to the cafeteria entrance she ran into someone.

"Sorry Mr. Hatake" She gushed. Their principle was dressed in a suit without the jacket not that it did anything for him. His clothes were messy and wrinkled and his white hair always looked like he had just rolled out of bed, not bothering to comb it. He smiled

"That's ok Hinata. This man says he knows you" He stepped aside revealing the red head who had saved her life only now instead of the all black he now had on; jeans, a hoodie that had skull and crossbones all over it. His hood was over his face but she could still see the tattoos and his red hair no longer in the ponytail, sticking out from underneath. She heard some girls whisper happily at another table. She couldn't make out all of it but she definitely heard 'gorgeous' and 'I hope he's single'.

"Do you know him?" Mr. Hatake was asking. She nodded. "Then whats his name?"

"Uh…ummm…" She watched as the man mouthed his name to her "Rai…" She started to say but he shook his head and mouthed it again "Ren…" He nodded "Renji!". Kakashi Hatake wasn't stupid but he knew Hinata was one of the better behaved students so he decided to put his trust in her.

"Be back before your next class"

The red headed man grinned before slinging an arm around her.

"Lets go talk Hinata". Why did she get a bad feeling about this? She wondered as they walked down the hall.


	3. Only faint when really really scared

Renji didn't say anything as he led her to the school garden. It was a beautiful place with flowers in Hatake Academy colors, red and white, everywhere. He finally came to a bench underneath a large tree. They sat in silence for a minute watching some birds fly around until Renji said

"You're really quiet"

"Sorry" She whispered

"Its nothing to apologize for" He smiled "Im just not used to it. How've you been since the….incident?"

"Which one?". He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate "The monster or shooting my boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?! You shot your boyfriend?!". She bowed her head and nodded. He burst into laughter "Wow, you don't seem like the type but I was referring to the 'monster' that attacked you"

"Oh, Im ok. It didn't hurt me"

"But you must have questions about it. Like why I was there or what exactly it was. Right?". She shrugged

"A little". He sighed and pulled his hood down. Hinata looked out of the corner of her eye in time to see red hair fall around his shoulders. He ran a hand through it and turned his attention to the sky.

"I'm not gonna force you to talk. If you have any questions then ask away". She lifted her head slightly. He wasn't going to force her? Hinata watched him for a moment before settling on one

"Is that your real hair color?". He laughed again

"I didn't expect that . Yeah it is. Why? Is it freakin you out or somethin?"

"No. I know someone else with hair color like that but its dyed"

"Really? This is all natural"

"Renji…thank you for saving me that night"

"You did the same for me so we're even. By the way how did you do that?"

"Im not sure" She turned her attention to her hands which were in her lap "I just got scared for you and then I felt this presence then a dark area appeared around you and pushed the monster away. I've never done that before"

"Interesting" He mumbled. She watched as he closed his eyes. He appeared to be thinking about something serious because his eyebrows scrunched up. She giggled but quickly covered her mouth when he looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing…its just…do your eyebrows always scrunch up when you think?"

"I never noticed before" He paused before saying next "You're different Hinata". The first bell rang signaling lunch was over and that students had ten minutes to get to class. She jumped up.

"I gotta go but it was nice talking to you"

"Wait a minute, you didn't even ask me anything serious". A determined look came over her face

"I don't need to know everything. All I want to do is understand what's happening with me first before I deal with anything else"

"Then I'll train you"

"Train me?"

"Yep. Tonight"

"A-a-are you sure?" She was worried about his life. There was no way Neji was going to let him in without attempting to kill him at least once.

"Uh huh" He was looking at the sky again.

"But I didn't give you my address"

"That's ok. Ill find you. You better get to class". She hesitated a few seconds before taking off down the path. Renji smiled.

* * *

The day didn't go fast enough for Hinata. She was curious as to how Renji would find her. Kiba had hounded her with questions about him. He told her rumors were already flying that the red head with the tattoos was her new boyfriend which she denied but it didn't matter. Not that it was a bad thing. Girls were going down the hall clapping for her and saying things like 'Good job' or 'He's gorgeous Hinata' or her personal favorite 'Is he as good in bed as he looks?'. It embarrassed her to no end especially when that last question was asked in front of Naruto who had been walking with her to their last class. The blond had informed her that Sasuke was royally pissed and wanted to know about Renji. A few girls had told her that but it was nice to hear it from a closer source. That tidbit of information made the rest of her day. When her class was over she managed to grab her things together in record time. Choji yelled to her that he and Shikamaru were coming over for dinner as she dashed out the building. She skidded to a stop when she didn't see the familiar white car. Instead she saw a red BMW with tinted windows. She hurried over knowing who was inside. She got in the front seat, closing the door.

"I hope its ok that I sent your driver home" Itachi Uchiha said from the driver's seat. She nodded. He took off. Itachi used to be a model but had given up that career in order to be a doctor, something for which his mother was grateful. She had hated all the women that would come to the house looking for him. She used to call Hinata just to complain about them. He wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black vest over it and a black tie. His shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had one hand on the wheel and the other pressing buttons on his phone. When she had first started dating Sasuke, it was he who welcomed her. He had treated her like family though she had heard from Naruto had she been slightly older he probably would've dated her himself. Itachi was going on his third year in college while Hinata had just started her third year of high school. He put his phone down.

"I don't like removing bullets at one in the morning". She smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto told you?"

"Yes, after he tried doing it himself" He smirked "Cant say he didn't deserve it though. That was a close shot. It narrowly missed a few vital points"

"That's what I was aiming for". His smirk grew bigger. Among certain circles it was known that the Hyuga heir was very good with a gun. It was said she could shoot a fly. It was brought up at a dinner of very prominent families. One of the snooty girls, jealous of her relationship with Sasuke managed to get a gun for her to use and dared her. Hinata took it and without hesitation shot a fly that had been buzzing around the room and which had landed on the stuck up girl's shoulder. She wasn't injured but was shocked into silence. Upon closer inspection it was revealed that Hinata had actually shot the wings off of the poor bug only adding to her reputation.

"You deserve better than my brother" His eyes narrowed. Itachi and Sasuke had a close relationship which is why no one understood how he had turned out the way he had. His brother had tried to teach him right their whole lives but so far it wasn't working out. "If the opportunity comes that you can go out with him again, don't. Ok?". She nodded. "Im serious Hinata". They had broken up before but she had taken him back. They were soon outside of her home "If you need anything call me"

"Thanks Itachi" She said as she got out. He grinned before speeding away.

"Why'd you never go out with him?" Hanabi was immediately by her side with hair all over her head and the dress she was wearing covered in dirt. "He's like the epitome of sexiness"

"What do you know about sexiness Hanabi?"

"That when you look up the word in the dictionary, it says 'see Uchiha Itachi' " She bounced alongside her sister as they went inside.

* * *

Her father's friends came earlier than expected so she had to hurriedly change her clothes. Their meeting was fruitful. Each of the men pledged their allegiance to her once she took over. They went over how much each would pay her, who they felt wasn't trustworthy and how much money each of the businesses was pulling in. Once it was over Mr. Hyuga said she'd made him proud and kissed her on the forehead before leaving to check on some things. She did a taijitsu lesson with Neji, his crazy best friend Lee who loved wearing green clothing and Lee's father who was also the instructor. The boys had a tournament coming and wanted to be ready. Since the Hyuga estate had its own dojo, they would frequently train there. Then there was dinner. Choji had come over to cook everything. She could feel the pounds as she took each bite of the apple pie he had baked. According to him it was popular in the States. She made a mental note to go to the gym that week. Later after her friends were gone and she was sure Neji was occupied playing Street Fighter against Lee, she snuck up to her room. Unfortunately she forgot about Renji coming over. The living room was next to the front door so when she heard it ring her heart dropped. She rushed to the top of the stairs, being careful not to make a sound. She heard the door open

"Who are you?" She heard Hanabi asked

"I'm a friend of Hinata's. Name's Renji". She couldn't see them but could imagine the creepy smile spreading across her sister's face.

"Oh Nejiiiiiiiiii! I think you should come here" She called in a sing song voice.

"Oh no" Hinata whispered. A couple of seconds later she heard her brother's voice

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hinata's friend, his name is Renji" Hanabi answered for him.

"Friend huh?"

"Yeah…can I see her?" Renji asked.

"Why?"

"To talk"

"About?"

"None of your business". Hinata gasped. Very few people escaped with their lives talking to Neji that way.

"She's MY sister so it is MY business". Hinata went quickly back to her room. She didn't want to hear the beating that was going to happen. So she hopped onto her large bed and stared up at the ceiling. Fifteen minutes later the door opened. She was surprised to see Renji there with no scratches, bruises or any other mark to indicate a fight. He was also carrying his shoes.

"He didn't kill you"

"Who? OH! Neji" He grinned. "I heard his friend in the other room playing Street Fighter. Its my favorite game so I challenged him. If I lost I'd leave. If he lost then I got to stay"

"So you won?"

"No but he liked the fact that I hadn't been scared away so he let me come up anyway" He took in the room "You guys have a nice house" He plopped down on a bean bag chair on the floor.

"Thanks"

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Is this ok to wear?" She asked referring to her sweat pants and tank top.

"Should be" He got back up and stretched "Lets go" He walked over to her window, opening it.

"Why don't we leave through the front?"

"Do you want to explain to your overprotective brother why we're going out at almost eleven at night?" He asked as he slipped his shoes back on. Her eyes widened. She grabbed a pair of shoes and followed him out the window.

They stopped near an abanded building some ten minutes away. He took her inside through a side door that wasn't boarded up. Moon and street light filtered in through cracks. Renji came to a stop in the middle of the room. The voice from Hinata's dream seemed to be calling for her. She had to shake her head to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Renji caught it in time.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying". She looked down before saying quietly

"You'll think Im crazy"

"So? I know plenty of crazy people". She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I-I hear this v-voice"

"And whats it say?"

"It just calls for me" He didn't say anything so she took her eyes off the floor and put them on him. He was waiting as if he knew there was more "I-it started when I had this dream" She explained the dream that she had. She soon finished. She watched as Renji crossed his arms and scrunched his eyebrows. He had listened without interrupting now she wanted to know what he thought. Finally he said

"Can you hear it right now? At this very moment?"

"Yes. It seemed to get louder when you came over tonight"

"Close your eyes Hinata and listen to it" He said gently. She nodded, closing her eyes. Almost immediately the voice came to her, calling her. Then she felt a presence very close by. Without thinking she reached for it. A strange sensation ran through her body.

"Hinata!" She heard Renji say. Opening her eyes she saw herself surrounded by that darkness. She could actually feel it she realized. She couldn't even see Renji anymore.

"What is this?" Hinata asked in shock.

"_I am a part of you_" A voice answered. A pair of eyes appeared in the darkness "_And you are a part of me"_

"W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you?" She stuttered. A figure began to form along with the eyes. It held a hand out.

"_Why don't you find out_?" It asked. She screamed.

Renji placed the unconscious Hinata wrapped in his hoodie underneath her blankets. All he had seen was that darkness. Then he'd heard her scream. It had disappeared revealing Hinata on the floor. Apparently she'd seen something that had scared her so bad that she'd fainted. He had puzzled over what she could've seen as he carried her home. Luckily there was a tree near her window though jumping up to it was slightly harder in a gigai. He tucked her in and turned off her light.

"Gotta talk to Urahara about this" He mumbled as he headed back out the window.


	4. Avoid kissing ex's

_a/n- thanks to those who review, i greatly appreciate it. in the next chapter there will be some big drama but until then i hope you guys like this one. also i didnt remember hearing anything about hinata's mother so i made up a name and such for her.  


* * *

_

Hinata awoke to a hand on her forehead and a thermometer in her mouth. Turning her head she saw a dark haired woman with a short haircut and a doctor's uniform on. She groaned.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"You overslept, you never do unless you're sick" Ai Hyuga mumbled finally taking the thermometer out "You have a high temperature Hinata. You're staying home today"

"I feel fine" She said trying to get up but was gently pushed back down by Neji on the other side. He was in his uniform with his tie hung around neck. He looked worried.

"Neji bring her assignments back please" Mrs. Hyuga said. "I need to get to the hospital but you stay in bed. The servants will get you whatever you need" She kissed her forehead, blew one to Neji then was out the door. He eyed her for a minute before crossing his arms and saying

"I never saw Renji leave last night". She pulled the blankets up to cover her face, she completely forgot about the previous night. "What happened to him?"

"H-he left through t-the window"

"Why?". She never got the chance to answer because thankfully Lee burst through the door

"My friend we're going to be late!" Seeing Hinata he said "Hope you feel better" then was gone as fast as he appeared

"I'll be back to see you after classes. Get some rest" Neji pulled his hair back into a ponytail as he started to walk out "And I want to know everything about this Renji later". Hinata sighed as the door closed. She had plenty of time to think of a story. She wasn't an excellent liar but was still pretty good at it when the time called for it. The servants brought her breakfast. She finished reading a book she had started, looked through some magazines and played a card game by herself. Her father came in to check on her, bringing her favorite snack, Oreo's. He ate some with her before going back to work. Hanabi came in ten minutes after he had gone and went directly under the bed. A couple of seconds later a woman wearing a pink blouse and black skirt walked in, hands on hips. She was Hanabi's private teacher Kurenai. The woman had managed to outlast the previous five that came before her. She wasn't afraid of Hanabi nor did she let the young girl drive her crazy as it was rumored she had done others. She knelt down and dragged a squealing Hanabi from under the bed and proceeded to drag her down the hall. Hinata managed to continue her card game through all of this. Hanabi's antics were something that had become an accepted part of life. By the time lunch rolled around Hinata was getting ready to get up when a servant came in. He bowed

"Miss Hinata you have a guest"

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke". She had no idea of why he would be there but she nodded for the man to allow him in. He left. She sat back on her bed contemplating why Sasuke would visit her. She didn't have long. Soon the servant was back, her ex-boyfriend in tow. She didn't miss the evil glare he gave to Sasuke as he left. The hatred of the Uchiha family trickled down to the servants too. He walked over and sat on the bed watching her. She blushed and turned away.

"Hinata look at me". She refused so he gently cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to him.

"W-what d-do y-you want?"

"To apologize. I hurt you so much. I regret it. I shouldve treated you better"

"Well its too late" She said finding some confidence "You made your decision"

"I'm sorry Hinata" He whispered leaning closer. She had never heard him apologize for anything "Please forgive me. Give me another chance". He kept leaning closer until their foreheads were touching. Hinata couldn't even think straight. She had always fallen for his sweet words and it seemed like she was going to fall for them again. Sasuke tilted her chin up, preparing to kiss her when they heard

"OH SHIT! TALK ABOUT SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Hinata didn't need to see to know who it was, the voice provided the distraction she needed. She pushed Sasuke away much to his anger. Leaning against the door frame was Renji with hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. He wore a shirt that said 'Pineapple' and jeans with a white bandanna over his head but that wasn't who had spoken. A young woman stood in front of him with arms crossed wearing baggy sweat pants and a tshirt. Her hair was in two buns and she had a tattoo of a sword going down her right arm.

"Tenten" Sasuke growled

"Princess Sasuke how are you?" She answered obviously amused by the whole situation.

"You should probably go" Renji said

"I wont leave unless Hinata wants me to"

"Please go Sasuke" She said surprising him. He calmed himself down as he got up. He stopped in front of Renji.

"So what are you her boyfriend now?"

"Fuck off kid" Renji simply answered. Sasuke glared at him before finally leaving. Tenten sighed and went to sit on the spot he had vacated. Tenten was Lee's slightly younger sister. She felt that she never quite fit in with the other rich kids so she went to a public school. Tenten was known as someone who took risks and thought about the consequences later such as the tattoo on her arm that she had been dared to get. She didn't really get in trouble seeing as how her father wasn't very strict with his kids. She and Neji had dated briefly but both had decided they were better off as friends. Hinata had struck up a friendship with her after they broke up and they had been close ever since. In fact Tenten was probably the only close female friend she had.

"He gives dogs a bad name" Tenten said referring to Sasuke.

"What are you doing with Renji?" Hinata asked changing the subject. The red head was once again in a bean bag chair.

"He was outside when I came so I brought him in with me. I must say you chose very nicely Hinata"

"TENTEN!". Renji laughed.

"What? I'm just saying I approve. How do you feel?"

"Ok I guess"

"Do you need anything?"

"Maybe just some tea"

"Alright, I'll be right back then" She hopped up to go see what she could find. Hinata dug underneath her bedspread before pulling out Renji's hoodie. She tossed it to him.

"Thanks"

"Not a big deal" He caught it "What did you see?"

"Complete darkness, then I felt this presence. When I opened my eyes there was another pair staring back at me. I-it said we're apart of each other"

"We'll try again tonight…if you're up to it"

"I am but you cant leave out the window again. Neji asked me about that". Renji simply grinned and leaned back in his chair just as Tenten came back with the tea. Tenten skipped the rest of her classes, spending the rest of the day with Hinata and Renji. The rest of the day went by uneventful She got some calls from Naruto, Shino and Kiba. She, Renji and Tenten attended the funeral of Hanabi's third guinea pig that month. The two even stayed for dinner. Ai Hyuga was completely entranced by Renji and kept dropping hints that she would love to have him as a son-in-law one day completely embarrassing Hinata. That night when they trained nothing happened. No voice called to her. No darkness came. So Renji decided to teach her the basics of fighting and gave a condensed version of what that monster was that attacked her. The rest of the week went by about the same. She went to class, came home, did homework, ate dinner and trained. Renji had become a fixture during the evenings. Mrs. Hyuga and now Hanabi would wait by the window almost everyday for him. Life was going fine though Hinata was worried as to why she hadn't been dreaming anymore or hearing the voice. That Friday she was in her last class. Her history teacher was droning on and on. Half of the students were asleep or doing other things. Naruto was seated in front of her, snoring softly. She glanced back at Sakura who was painting her nails. Apparently Sasuke wasn't that sorry because he and Sakura were officially an item now. Hinata sighed before searching for her other friend, Kiba. He was on the other side of the room whispering with another student. History was a class in which you could get away with anything since their teacher let it be known it was his last year and he could care less. She looked up at the clock, they still had thirty more minutes. She was starting to become absorbed in a daydream about cutting Sakura to little pieces when she heard a scream. Looking out the window next to her she saw an old lady running from a monster, well a hollow which is what Renji said they were called. He also said they liked to prey upon other spirits and not everyone could see or hear them. Hinata could tell the old woman was dead because she seemed to float more than run and was practically see through. She wasn't shocked. Renji had told her that she'd probably be able to see things others couldn't now. She raised her hand.

"Yes Hinata?" Her teacher asked.

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Go ahead" She waited until she was outside the door to race down to where she saw the hollow, hoping the entire time that she wasn't too late. She didn't even really have a plan put together but she'd think about all that once she got there. Hinata heard the hollow once she got outside the building. She followed the noise until she came to the track field. The lady was trembling in fear.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted. The hollow turned its attention to her. It seemed to contemplate what to do then coming upon a decision it ignored her and went back to the old lady. "I said leave her alone!" This time when she said it an unnatural dark force pushed the hollow back allowing the lady to run/float away. The hollow roared in fury. It got up then headed towards her.

"_Call my name girl" _The voice was back _"I am the Great Lady of the Darkness, I am…"_

"Isis!" Instantly the darkness formed into a pure black blade that looked like a regular zanpakuto. With a new found determination Hinata went for the hollow. She managed to run her sword through its head. For a second nothing happened then it screamed and collapsed. Hinata pulled her sword from it. It took a few minutes for it to sink in what she had just done. When it did her eyes widened. She fell to her knees looking at the weapon that had helped her.

"Whats going on with me?"

"_We will talk later" _The voice, or should she now say Isis, whispered. The sword glowed for a moment then when it stopped it was in the shape of a pair of jet black bracelets.

* * *

Hinata had been preparing to meet Kiba and the others at Choji's family's restaurant when Hanabi glided in wearing her teddy bear pajamas with matching house shoes.

"Where ya goin?" Her sister said jumping on the bed. Hinata straightened out her black sleeveless dress.

"Out to eat" was all she got

"Is Renji coming tonight?"

"No, he had other things to do" In truth Hinata needed a break from the training so Renji had suggested she relax for the night. Hanabi pouted

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"How about act like a normal child and go outside to play". There was a pause before both broke out into giggles.

"Thats funny Hinata"

"I try" she smiled as she pulled her hair back into a bun. She placed the bracelets on last.

"Those are beautiful but sorta creepy" Her younger sister said getting closer

"You think they're creepy?"

"A little. There's something weird bout em" Before Hinata could further question her a watch alarm went off. Hanabi glanced down, saying

"Oh its time to harass Neji so I'll see you when you get back" With that she skipped out of the room. Hinata took in a deep breath before leaving herself, not knowing the chaos that was awaiting her at the restaurant.


	5. Having an epiphany is normal

_a/n- wow guys i didnt expect that many reviews for the last chapter. it was a nice bday surprise seeing as how i posted that the day before my birthday. thanks for that and all the alerts and what not_. _a song called 'Epiphany' by a lovely lady named Chrisette Michelle inspired much of this chap. its a great song, you should take a listen if you havent heard it before. there's a a very small part where Hinata sings, that section comes from the song. next chapter will deal more with Hinata's Yakuza problems since i havent touched too much on that yet. enjoy.

* * *

_

Hinata was dropped off in front of American Dreams. Choji's parents had spent plenty of time in America and had traveled extensively while there. They developed a taste for the different foods there and brought that back to Japan where they opened a restaurant that specialized in American foods from different areas of that country. It was one of the most popular restaurants in Japan and was always packed. It was especially popular among American tourists who missed home. She got in because Choji was there to greet her at the door. He ushered her inside. The place was dimly it, so she tried to make sure she didn't trip in her heels. He led her to a back table where Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba were sitting.

"She's here guys!" He announced. Shino got up and pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit down.

"I'll be back in a few, we're understaffed tonight and its abnormally busy even for us" Choji said before leaving the table.

"How do you feel?" Shikamaru asked from next to Kiba.

"Better, TenTen came to see me"

"And so did this Renji character" Kiba teased. Her eyes widened

"How did you find that out?"

"Talked to her earlier. When do we get to officially meet him?"

"I don't know, we're just friends"

"You're a terrible liar Hinata"

"Why don't we talk about your new crush?" Shikamaru asked

"How about we don't and say we did"

"He has a crush?" Hinata hadn't heard about this before. She was slightly annoyed by that.

"Yes, she's on the track team but I don't know her name". They spent the next hour or so talking, ordering their food and then sampling each others. By the time desert came around even Shino was laughing and joking with them. Choji came by periodically but would then have to leave after a few minutes. Hinata was excusing herself to go to the restroom when she saw a flash of pink. Sure enough Sakura Haruno came over wearing a low-cut red dress and matching stilettos.

"Skank alert" Kiba coughed into his hand.

"Hinata, what a surprise seeing you here!" She said in a fake happy voice. Hinata rolled her eyes. Sakura knew that Choji was one of her best friends and that his family owned the restaurant. She probably had come for the sole purpose of rubbing her getting Sasuke in her face.

"So Sasuke decided to bring me here for our first date". Suspicion confirmed.

"That's nice, would you excuse me please" Hinata tried to walk around but one of the girls, wearing the same low cut dress just in pink, blocked her.

"He's such a sweetie. He told me to tell you hi. He's just over there" She pointed a few tables down. Sure enough Sasuke was sitting there talking to Naruto. Hinata caught the blond's eye, mouthing 'help'. He got up immediately but had to deal with numerous people in the way before he could get to her. Sakura missed this exchange and continued on. Things would've gone on like that with Sakura babbling, the boys yawning and Hinata glancing at her watch every second until the pink headed girl seeing that Hinata didn't seem to care at all about what she and Sasuke were doing decided to say.

"You know I think you two broke up because you couldn't satisfy his needs". Hinata's head snapped to her. She had lost her virginity to Sasuke. She always thought that he would at least keep their 'sex life', if you would call it that, quiet. Seeing that she was getting somewhere she added

"He needs a girl with experience, not some scardy cat almost virgin" She and her friends laughed.

"Sakura" Naruto said appearing behind them "Leave her alone"

"Don't talk that way about Hinata!" Kiba slammed his hand on the table. Shino was also on his feet. Shikamaru was trying to calm them down. Sasuke then appeared.

"Hey dummy tell her to back off" Naruto told his friend. He smirked in response

"Lets go Sakura". But the troll wasn't done yet. Seeing Hinata's eyes water she decided to take it one step further. She pulled Sasuke into a kiss. Her friends giggled. Naruto shook his head in disgust. If Kiba and Shino were pissed before then they were ready to kill her then. Shikamaru continued to try and talk them down. The restaurant was so crowded and noisy that none of the other customers were really paying attention well none except one. A short, dark haired young woman had been waiting for a friend. She sat at a table not too far from where this scene had played out, with every minute she watched making her angrier. Sakura broke the kiss, grinned and dragged Sasuke back to their table. Her friends followed. Naruto stayed where he was.

"Hinata I'm sorry. I don't know why he acts like that or hangs around that...girl. He really can be a good person"

"Sasuke and 'good' in the same sentence?! Ha! I'd sooner believe that monsters live under my bed" Kiba stated. As the boys talked, Hinata listened to the music gently playing on the speakers. Instead of crying like she wanted to do, she gathered the dignity she had left and walked over to Sasuke's table ignoring the questions her friends were giving her.

"What can we do for you Hinata?" Sakura asked pleasantly while her friends smiled.

"Sasuke there once was a time when I cared about you and would have done anything for you but things change I guess. I'm not going to stand her and yell and scream. There's no point. Sure it would be nice to snap Sakura's skinny neck…" The pink haired girl paled at that "But it wouldn't accomplish anything. I've had an epiphany I think. I don't want you so its perfectly ok if Sakura wants to cement her whorish reputation by dating you. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of caring. So you two live happily ever after" She sang the last part "I think I'm just about over being your girlfriend, I'm leavin, I'm leavin" She smiled. Feeling much better she walked out of the restaurant leaving Sasuke and Sakura shocked. The girl who had been watching inside raced out after her.

"You showed way more class than those two" She said walking beside Hinata who had decided a walk might be what she needed.

"Thank you. I'm Hinata"

"Hinata wait up!" She heard the boys call after her.

"Me and my friends are probably just going to walk around but you can join us if you want"

"I just might do that. I was waiting for someone but that fool is an hour late. I'm Rukia by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Hinata had made a new friend; unfortunately the night had one more surprise for her.

"Lets go to Shino's house since its closer" Kiba announced.

"Thanks for asking me first" Shino answered sarcastically

"Who's your friend?" Shikamaru asked Hinata

"This is Rukia. She wanted to walk with me. Rukia these are my friends; Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Shino"

"Hi" Rukia said.

"So what about the person you were waiting for? Shouldn't you wait for them?" Hinata asked.

"No way! He's late and he knows it so he can just figure it out on his own where I am. I cant stand red heads"

"Red head? Whats your friend look like?" Naruto spoke up

"Well he's tall, has tattoos, currently spent most of his money on a new pair of sunglasses. He's such an idiot sometimes"

"Is his name Renji?"

"Yes…wait how did you know that?". The boys turned to Hinata.

"H-he's m-my friend too"

"Really?" Rukia put a finger to her chin thoughtfully "You're that girl he was telling me about! He said you could…" Before she could finish a brown skinned woman appeared in front of them. Rukia tensed immediately "Stop!" She ordered. They all froze.

"Whats wrong?" Shikamaru had seen Rukia tense. His one thought was to protect the girls if he had to.

"All of you need to get out of here. This woman is dangerous" She stepped to the front "Leave now!"

"No way! We're not leaving you by yourself!" Naruto stated. Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement.

"How cute, you've made new friends. I go by the name Halibel and if you humans stand in my way then you will die like this girl will" The woman said gesturing to Rukia. Without another word she fired something at them. They didn't have a chance to move. When the dust settled, Hinata was protected by a darkness surrounding her. When it dissipated she saw the boys lying on the ground unconscious and Rukia struggling to get up.

"Well,well what do we have here? It seems you have a few tricks human" Halibel said walking over to her.

"Get away from her!" Rukia was finally on her feet. For months she had heard nothing except to keep an eye out for the former Espada Halibel who had managed to escape capture unlike the others. There was a rumor that she was collecting followers for a large army but as of yet there had been no proof and as each day passed Rukia found herself worrying about the woman less and less. She regretted not waiting for Renji and Ichigo like they wanted her to earlier. Hinata on the other hand had no idea of what was going on. There was a fairly large hole where the blast had connected. She looked around to see if anyone else was hurt but saw no one out.

"This is too weird" She mumbled getting to her feet. Hinata had no clue that Halibel was over her. The woman hit her sending her to the ground. Hinata felt blood trickling down the side of her face as she was kicked this time.

"Stop it!" Rukia shouted. Before she could interfere Halibel shot another cero at her sending her into a near by building.

"I have more important matters to attend to, good bye human" She prepared to deliver the final blow.

"What the hell am I doing?" Hinata whispered to herself. "I'm a Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga family. We're not fucking weak! I'll make this bitch sorry she messed with me or my friends!" She started to push herself up. The bracelets on her arm began to glow. At the same time the darkness repelled Halibel away.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" She was getting slightly annoyed. The girl was messing with her plans. Hinata was getting prepared to kick some ass when Halibel suddenly froze and looked around.

"We have company it seems. This is far from over girl" With one final glance in Hinata's direction she was gone. She sighed in relief. The darkness seemed to cradle her as she fell backwards, not allowing her to touch the ground.

"What a night" She mumbled staring up at the stars.

"Hinata?" Rukia appeared over her clutching her side. Rukia held out a hand and helped her up. Black SUVs suddenly sped up the street and came to a stop in front of them. A man got out, looked over the situation then ordered his men out of the cars and to help the boys who were beginning to wake up.

"Miss Hinata I don't know what happened here but it appears you've taken care of everything. You need to come with us right now. Your father is in the hospital". Hinata stood up straight. If it was serious then she was taking over the family sooner than expected. She grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her along, it was just one problem after another.

Meanwhile up on another building Renji and Ichigo looked down. They hadn't had the chance to go down to check on things when the girls were scooped up. The two took off after the vehicles.


	6. Crying doesnt make you weak

_a/n- yay another chapter done! in this one hinata begins to feel the pressure of everything she has to do and renji takes a leave of absence but he'll be back. her whole power thing is also going to be making more of an appearance as hinata learns to control it. if you want a better explanation of why renji leaves send me a message. also gaara will be come more prominet in these next chapters. enjoy. _

Hinata sat by her father's bedside as the doctor rushed in and out. Her mother sat on the other side while Hanabi and Neji stood next to her. His men guarded the door to his hospital room. On the way to the hospital Hinata had been informed that her father had been shot while he was on his daily walk around the neighborhood. The bullet had narrowly missed his heart, passing cleanly through. His breathing had been labored but that didn't stop him from trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. Instead of protesting like the doctor and nurses, Ai Hyuga simply helped her husband. Once he was comfortable he removed his oxygen mask. He began coughing causing Hanabi to start crying. Neji put a comforting arm around her. He calmed down and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hinata we both always knew that there may come a time…." He coughed again "when you'd have to take over. It's a lot sooner than I wanted but its only temporary"

"Yes father". He looked over his second oldest. He could see the cold, distant look in her eyes and knew that she was beyond angry.

"I see how you look right now but don't go and do anything stupid. The most important thing is looking after your mother and siblings"

"Yes father"

"Bring in Gaara" He ordered in a man in a dark suit. A few seconds later the red head was in the room. He was more casually dressed than the others, with just jeans, a black shirt and flip flops. He bowed.

"You called Hyuga-san"

"From now on you will be Hinata's right hand. Is that understood?"

"Of course". Gaara had been rising through the Hyuga yakuza ranks rather quickly. His father before him had been Mr. Hyuga's faithful friend until he had been killed some years ago. Hinata and Gaara had played together as children so they knew each other pretty well. They also trusted one another which was very important. He was known as showing no emotion but those that knew him well enough knew that wasn't true.

"I love all of you…" Before he could continue he burst into another coughing fit. This time the doctor was firm in having him lay back down. He sent everyone else out of the room except Ai. They all gathered in the lobby where more of their men were waiting. They all immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up. Hinata walked into the center with Gaara right behind her.

"You all know that someone tried to kill my father today. He's placed me in charge until he gets better" They all nodded. Many of them had expected it. "I will show as much respect to you as you show towards me. I don't expect all of you to immediately like me but I will do my best to make my father proud. I understand if you don't want some teenager leading you so if you want to leave now then go ahead, there'll be no hard feelings"

"We're not going anywhere Ms. Hinata" Someone stated. Others clapped in approval. She gave a sad smile

"Thanks guys, now find me the bastards who tried to kill my father"

"Isnt this nice?" A tall tanned man in a suit without a jacket said walking in followed by a group of men. Hinata's smile was gone. Instead it was replaced by an angry expression. She motioned for two of her people to get around Neji and Hanabi.

"Long time no see little miss boss" Zabuza Momochi said stopping a few feet from her. His son Haku stood by his side. Gaara pulled her back slightly.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. The Momochi and Hyuga families had never gotten along.

"Just came to see how your old man is doin or is that a crime?" Some of his men laughed softly. "Heard you were goin to take over. Who the hell would take orders from a kid? A female at that" Zabuza thought a woman's place was in the house taking care of her husband. Rumor had it he treated had treated his own so horribly that she had herself committed to a psych hospital. "Oh well, your old man would've gone eventually" He grinned. He was purposely egging her on. If she backed down he'd have even less respect for her and her family and would cause them more problems especially if he thought he could run over her. On the other hand if she retaliated she could start a war right in the hospital lobby. She snapped her fingers and a gun was thrown to her. In an instant she had it aimed at Zabuza's head. For a moment he was too shocked to say anything.

"I'm not in the mood for your silly games Zabuza-san. Now get out of this building before I put a bullet through your head" Trying to cover his embarrassment he barked at his guys to leave.

"Tell your dad I said hi" He grinned once more before leaving.

"Gaara" she said

"Follow him, I know" He gave a smile only she saw then was gone. After giving orders to the rest of the people in the room she, Neji and Hanabi were taken home. It was when she was finally tucked in her bed that she thought of Rukia and her friends. They had been separated when they had exited the SUV and she hadn't seen her since. She assumed the boys had been taken home. She'd have to check on them in the morning. She sighed before snuggling deeper into her blankets, closing her eyes. A breeze woke her up an hour or so later. Shivering she grumbled as she got up. She closed it catching a view of the moon before shuffling back to bed. After she got back into bed she felt someone next to her. Eyes widening in horror she slowly turned over to see who it was. Knowing it wasn't Hanabi since the girl had wanted to stay with Neji tonight, she was nervous. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she saw it was just Renji. His hair had come out of the ponytail and formed a halo around his head. The tattoos she could see seemed to gleam in the moonlight. His deep breathing let her know he was sleep. She watched him for a moment before scooting slightly closer and going back to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight streaming through her window woke her in the morning. She quickly realized that she was snuggled against Renji's chest with his arm around her. She blushed and was going to pull away when she heard talking.

"Its just I'm worried about her" she heard Neji say. Neji! He was going to kill Renji for this!

"What about your dad?" Renji asked

"He'll be fine but Hinata has to do….she has to take care of things while he's out"

"And you cant tell me what?"

"No, I just want you to look after her. She'll have this and school to deal with. Not to mention that disgusting Uchiha and his whore". Renji laughed " Anyway I also know that she is dealing with something else but she wont tell me. Hanabi told me she started wearing these strange bracelets. You don't have to tell me anything. Just watch over her Renji"

"Yes sir" He said mockingly

"If you don't, I promise your death wont be pleasant" She heard him walk away and the door close.

"Good morning Hinata". She blushed once more as she pulled away

"I-Im s-sorry Renji"

"For what?" He sat up and yawned. "Neji I think forgot you were there"

"What were you two talking about?"

"We came to an understanding" Becoming serious again he said "Rukia told me about what happened last night. What are those bracelets?" He asked glancing at her wrist. She looked down

"It's the form Isis takes"

"Isis? It has a name?"

"Yes"

"Interesting" He mumbled to himself "Orihime's power is in the form of hairpins but Hinata's is in the form of bracelets"

"Oh and it transforms into a sword". Renji's eyes widened at that.

"Lets go"

"Where?"

"I want you to show me"

Ten minutes later they were in the old warehouse. Renji stood some feet away watching her, making her even more nervous.

"Don't worry about me, try to summon her" He stated. He needed to know exactly what he was dealing with. Hinata didn't know what to do. She had never called Isis before unless she was in danger.

"Isis?" she whispered. Nothing happened "Renji, this isnt going to work" as the words left her mouth she felt that familiar darkness covering her. It began to wrap around her body. From Renji's view it looked like the darkness was coming from the bracelets. A pair of eyes appeared above her.

"What do you want?" a female voice growled at him. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Who or what are you?" He asked walking closer.

"Hinata has amazing spiritual powers doesn't she? She is similar to your friend in that I take the form of an everyday product but she is also similar to your other friend in that she can wield me like a zanpakuto yet she doesn't need to be in a shinigami form to do that"

"But what are you? And how the hell do you know about Ichigo?"

"Another time, I don't have to answer your questions" She said. The eyes and darkness around Hinata disappeared. She looked confused. The entire time she hadn't been able to hear what they were discussing.

"Damn it" Renji punched a nearby wall startling Hinata. How could he help her if he had no idea of what he was dealing with? "Hinata do you want to know now about me? About the woman who could've killed you last night?"

"No"

"Why?!"

"I have so many problems right now Renji. I seriously doubt that you telling me anything will make them disappear"

"It will help you understand some things"

"I doubt it. I know a woman tried to kill me. If she comes back she'll be the one dead. I know that I have some strange power named Isis. She'll tell me more about everything when she feels I'm ready. That leaves taking care of my father's businesses". Renji didn't understand it. He'd never met anyone like her before.

They made it back her room. Renji crouched in the windowsill thinking as Hinata made her bed. Finally he said

"Hinata this may be the last time we see each other for awhile"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that Halibel has been spotted my superiors will probably want to go after her. They'll need me". Hinata could tell there was more to this. He seemed worried. She nodded grabbing his sunglasses from her nightstand to give to him. Once she was close enough she hugged him, blushing the entire time. He hugged her back. He needed to talk with Urahara some more about what was going on with her. If Halibel was found he knew it'd be a huge battle but he didn't want her to worry. He pushed her back and smiled.

"Keep 'em for me" He said referring to the glasses. He had practiced jumping and what not in his gigai so it was nothing when he hopped out the window. Suddenly everything hit Hinata hard. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Hi big sister" Hanabi said skipping in. Hinata turned to her and tried to wipe her tears away. Hanabi went over to her and hugged her. "I sorta eavesdropped. He'll come back Hinata"

"Its n-not j-just that. Its everything"

"Don't worry, me and Neji will help you get through it" Hanabi let her sister's tears fall because she wouldn't be expected to show them later in front of her father's men.


	7. Beware of assassination attempts

_a/n- just a heads up, the story is almost done. i never write very long stories so im about done with this one, maybe a few more chapters. i dont plan on everything being figured out by the end so that should give you a clue as to the ending. enjoy_

When we last saw our heroine she was crying to her younger sister. Since that day a couple of weeks have passed. Hinata has not only been running her father's businesses successfully but she has also captured the two men who tried to kill him. She gave them one opportunity to tell who sent them. Of course they refused thinking that she'd keep begging to get the info out then they'd charge her big time for their information. That plan didn't exactly work. Where are they now you ask? Buried alive in the local cemetery. Gaara had become her right hand overnight. He even enrolled in her private school so he could watch over her better. Of course her friends were slightly creeped out by him. He rarely said a word, instead a whole conversation could pass between Gaara and Hinata with just one look. They adjusted to him though. They didn't even ask questions about what happened that night they saw the woman. Hinata told them they had been knocked out and that her 'family' had arrived in time to scare her off. On the outside she was still the same Hinata but Shikamaru and Naruto knew something had changed. At the moment they didn't know if it was for better of worse. They had discussed it privately and decided against talking to her about it yet. Shikamaru thought it'd be good to observe her for a little bit first. In school she was still quiet and shy. Sakura didn't say much to her anymore, instead she glared at her. She had tried once since that night in the restaurant to say something mean but was cut off by Gaara who informed her if she valued her life she wouldn't finish what she was saying. Sasuke was still dating her if that's what you wanted to call it but was already loosing interest in . He had been seen many times flirting with her best friend, Ino. On top of worrying about a history test coming up (it was her worse subject) she was also worried about Renji and Rukia. She had seen neither of them for awhile. Gaara had offered to track them down but she declined. He asked her at least three times a day. It was finally on a Monday afternoon that she broke down and accepted. He simply smiled and was gone before she could change her mind. She sat on the bench outside of the school in a daze. If the two had wanted to see her then they would've already right? She groaned in annoyance and didn't notice when Naruto and Shikamaru took a seat on either side of her. Classes had let out for the day. There were kids going home or wondering about to the various after school activities. Shikamaru was on the chess team and would be late if he didn't hurry but he didn't seem to care.

"What are you guys doing?" Hinata asked finally taking notice of them. Naruto grinned

"Wanted to enjoy the weather"

"You're lying"

"How do you know?"

"Naruto you always smile when you lie"

"That's true" Shikamaru chuckled. The blond frowned

"Really? I never paid attention before". Hinata rolled her eyes

"Out with it, whats going on?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us" Shikamaru answered "Something's changed about you Hinata yet we cant put a finger on it". The young woman started to become nervous. None of her friends knew about her family did they? She quickly tried to think up a story "Especially after you started wearing this" He continued holding up her wrist. The bracelets jingled slightly. Now this was a whole other story. For the longest time Hinata had felt the burden of dealing with this on her own. It became much worse after Renji left. She had no one to talk to about the strange going on's. Every night it seemed she had trouble sleeping and Isis would sing her to sleep but when Hinata directly tried to talk to her she got no response. It was more than frustrating. How could she tell her friends without freaking them out or worse they might want to stop hanging around her.

"Don't get freaked out" Taking a deep breath she told them about how she first met Renji, what the bracelets on her arm really were, what really happened when they were unconscious that night, etc. She told them everything. They didn't interrupt, instead they listened to her. It took almost fifteen minutes but when she finished she felt much better. They sat in silence until Shikamaru said

"That's all? You could've told us that a long time ago".

"I-I was scared. I didn't know if you'd believe me" She whispered.

"You're our friend, or course we'd believe you"

"Besides the whole spiritual powers thing isn't t weird" Naruto added "Look at the goof Don Konoji. He's super popular"

"But his shit is fake Naruto" Shikamaru dug in his pocket and took out a cigarette.

"Well still…you don't have to go through this alone Hinata. We're here for you"

"Thank you. I do feel a lot better now"

"I think I've seen that monster thing you were talking about"

"You did? Renji said that not all humans can see them"

"Yeah well I did. It was last year. The thing was fighting some guy dressed in black. The guy kicked its ass. It was great"

"I've never seen anything like that" Shikamaru frowned "How come you guys can see this?". They both shrugged. "Well whatever" He said slightly annoyed.

"Hey where's short, red and creepy?" Naruto asked referring to Gaara

"He thinks he can track down Renji. Lets go to the park. I don't want to go home yet". The trio made their way to the park talking about different things. While they were there Naruto got into a fight with some boys who were making inappropriate comments about Hinata. He ended up with a few scratches but they ended up with black eyes, one with a broken nose and another who was knocked out cold. Shikamaru managed to get some bandages so Hinata could fix him up. She was on her last scratch when they heard screaming. They looked over to see Sakura running from something with tentacles well Naruto and Hinata saw it. Shikamaru simply saw her running around.

"I gotta help her" Hinata said standing

"What?! After all she's put you through?! Let that thing eat her. No one will miss her"

"That's not right Naruto" She started to run over.

"Damnit" The blond growled before following.

"What the hell is going on? I cant see anything!" Shikamaru called after them

"Then stay there!" Naruto yelled back. Sakura had fallen and was crying hysterically. Before a tentacle could reach her Hinata said

"Get back!" Immediately a black force pushed the hollow away. It screamed in anger. "Are you ok?" She asked leaning down to help her up. Sakura was too in shock to say anything. Her hand was in Hinatas when a tentacle grabbed the dark haired girl around the leg and pulled. "Eeeeeeek!" She screamed more in disgust because of how nasty the appendage felt.

"Get off of her!" Naruto went to dive for the thing but it flung him across the ground. The entire time through a tear stained face Sakura kept a hold on HInata's hand, refusing to let go. Eventually she was using both her hands and digging her feet into the ground to stay in place.

"I'm sorry Hinata for all the shit I put you through, you cant die!" She cried as the hollow pulled harder.

"Sakura..this isn't the time for that"

"I know but…SHIT!" She was losing her hold on HInata. "Don't let go!" the pink haired girl shouted. Hinata was in awe slightly. She never expected her enemy to help her, if anything she thought Sakura would've left her to her fate.

"_You understand, now we can talk" _Isis whispered.

"Sakura let go!"

"NO!"

"Trust me!". She hesitated then did as she was told. The hollow immediately swallowed Hinata whole. By this time Naruto had raced back over and could only watch in horror. They watched as the hollow laughed in triumph then his stomach began to rumble. In a matter of seconds his body exploded (gross huh?) . Hinata was in a protective black bubble that disappeared as soon as she was safely on the ground. Without thinking Sakura raced to her, throwing her arms around her neck.

"That was amazing"

"Yeah" Naruto agreed "You had us scared for a minute". Sakura pulled away, the two stared at one another for a second before Hinata held out a hand. She shook it. Though they wouldn't be best friends the two had come to a mutual respect for the other.

"I gotta go" Sakura said "But maybe we can talk about how you did that sometime"

"That'd be nice" Hinata smiled. Sakura gave Hinata one last hug and whispered

"Thanks for saving me" before running off. Naruto gave a big grin as he slapped Hinata on the back. Shikamaru walked up obviously annoyed

"I couldn't see a damn thing, I don't think the others watching could either. They all thought it was some elaborate play with effects and everything"

"Don't be mad Shika, maybe next time" Naruto teased earning him a punch from his friend.

It was later that night when Hinata was alone after interviewing some new recruits that Isis spoke. She was in her father's study when she heard

"So girl how do you feel?". A black mist formed in front of her.

"You're going to talk to me now?"

"I didn't feel you were quite ready to hear me yet"

"Well thanks for earlier"

"You are welcome. Your friends Naruto and Sakura have much spiritual power themselves. It'll be interesting to see what happens when they realize this but that isn't what I want. You need proper training to unlock my true form"

"But I thought that sword…."  
"Its not. Its just a generic form that I took"

"Renji's gone, how am I supposed to train?"

"You'll figure it out. Bye for now Hinata" The mist disappeared leaving her to think quietly by herself.

* * *

Hinata was late. The car had broken down on her way to class. The whole ride had been weird. The driver hadn't said anything which was strange in itself since he loved to talk. Then it seemed they were heading away from the school. The final straw was when the car broke down in an area she didn't recognize. The driver pulled out a cell phone and went to check the engine. Hinata received a call from Neji wondering where she was. She had left the house without Gaara. She explained what had happened. The silence on the other end finally confirmed her suspicions. After getting over his surprise he informed her that their real driver was outside waiting for her at the house. Neji told her to describe where she was and to get out of the car. He promised he'd find her himself before hanging up. Hinata was preparing to open the door when the locks came down. The man outside said

"Master Zabuza says hi. The car is slowly filling with a poison gas, so make sure you hold your breath" He laughed as he took off. Hinata started to cough. She tried holding her breath as she looked for a way out. She tried messing with the locks, hitting the glass and the door in general.

"_Put your hand up to the window_" Isis whispered. Hinata did as she was told. The glass gradually became black. "_Now break it_". Balling her hand into a fist she punched it sending glass shards flying everywhere. She climbed out and started coughing as she hit the ground. She lay there a few moments trying to catch her breath. Thinking Zabuza and his cronies would be back to make sure she was dead she got up and started to walk down the street. Unfortunately the gas was still having an effect on her. She coughed and coughed. Her clothes were torn. Her hair a mess and she had a few cuts from the glass. Her body felt strange. She coughed once more before falling face first into the ground; well at least she would've if someone hadn't caught her.

"You don't see this everyday" Yoruichi Shihoin mumbled as she held Hinata up. She had been shopping for sweets when she'd seen the girl stumbling up the street.

"What will you do with her ?" Soi Fon asked. The human looked pitiful

"We'll take her with us of course. It looks like someone tried to hurt her. They may come back so lets leave now" She managed to scoop Hinata up. Soi Fon nodded as she followed.


	8. Dont trust every shinigami you meet

Hinata awoke on a small bed with someone hovering over her. The brown skinned woman smiled once her eyes opened.

"How do you feel?" She asked quietly. Hinata sat up and inspected her body. There were bandages on her arms. She also wasn't wearing her uniform anymore but instead some sweat pants and a shirt.

"I feel ok" She mumbled still inspecting herself

"Well I'm Yoruichi"

"Ummmm…I'm Hinata. And thank you for helping me"

"No problem"

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour or so". Hinata nodded and started to get up. She began coughing. Yoruichi steadied her as she stood "Maybe you should lay back down for a bit"

"No Im fine, I need to get home" She coughed again. This time Yoruichi tensed, she took a couple of steps back and eyed her funny. "What? Whats wrong?" she coughed once more . This time a short dark haired woman ran into the room.

"Ms. Yoruichi did you feel that? "

"Yes I did Soi Fon". (Hinata's spiritual energy spiked some when she coughed)The newcomer looked at her friend then Hinata, her eyes widening

"Don't tell me it came from the human?!"

"What came from me?" Feeling slightly queasy she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"You wouldn't happen to know Renji would you?" Yoruichi asked. Hinata's eyes lit up at the question

"Yes I do, do you know where he is?". Yoruichi said nothing but exchanged a look with Soi Fon who continued where her former master left off.

"That idiot told us that he'd found a human who had a power he'd never seen before"

"Wait a minute, are you guys the same as Renji?"

"Yes. What did he tell you?"

"About shinigami and hollows"

"That's it?"

"I didn't want…need to know anymore" She shrugged. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"He mentioned something about you only wanting to know the very basics. Has your opinion changed?"

"No, I'm sorry whatever's going on with you guys I don't want to know. I have enough problems"

"Is that so?" Yoruichi piped up. She gave a nod to Soi Fon who without hesitation grabbed Hinata. One minute they were in the small bedroom and the next they were in a completely different place. She was set down. Her eyes took in everything around her. It looked like they were outside.

"This is my friend's underground training room" Yoruichi said walking a bit away from her. Hinata's mouth hung open; there was no way that this was underground.

"H-How would he have built something like this? Its impossible" she said

"Yet he did but we're not here to talk about him. We're here to talk about you. Why do you refuse to know more about shinigami?"

"I don't need to know, I already told you this"

"But it doesn't make sense to me. You remember that woman who could've killed you that night weeks ago?". Hinata's head snapped to attention

"How do you know about that?"

"We're involved in a war with her and her group. How can you be ready to face her again if you know nothing about her? Your logic makes no sense" She continued, ignoring Hinata's question "Soi Fon". Immediately a leg came flying towards Hinata who managed to duck in time.

"I'm sure you'll run into that woman again or her traitorous boss. He's a shinigami you know" Yoruichi crossed her arms as Soi Fon moved to kick her again with it connecting this time sending Hinata into a nearby rock.

"Whats wrong with you two? And I thought all you shinigami were on the same team. Why would one betray you?" All the air had been knocked out of her as she tried to stand and catch her breath. She kept an eye on Soi Fon who was circling her like a predator circles its prey.

"So now you're curious? That's funny. In a battle like this its best to know everything about your enemy. How he fights, his weapons, strategies, etc". A punch connected with Hinata sending her back to the ground.

"Leave me alone, your war isn't my problem" She wheezed.

"That's where you're wrong. The moment you fought Hallibel it became your problem because I know she went back and reported about the strange human who has the powers of a shingami. Look at you! How can you even hope to defeat Soi Fon if you don't watch her or pay attention to how she moves? Your only concern is yourself"

"That's not true!" Hinata said just before being thrown to land in front of Yourichi "I…"She slowly got to her feet. She was bruised and in pain. All she wanted to do was go home. "I didnt want to know about you guys because I thought that if I didn't then it'd be one less thing to worry about. I need to take care of my family"

"But do you understand Hinata that simply ignoring something doesn't make it disappear?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Just like ignoring me doesn't mean I've disappeared!" Soi Fon said as she prepared to kick her once more but this time Hinata was ready. She caught the leg the came towards her, surprising her opponent, then countered with a kick of her own. Yoruichi smiled.

"Break time!" She announced. Fifteen minutes later found the trio in the hot spring relaxing. Yoruichi had told Hinata about Aizen, the upcoming war and everything connected to it. Hinata had listened quietly.

"So the war will supposedly begin sometime this winter" Yoruichi was saying

"Do I have to fight with you?" The younger girl asked.

"What kind of question is that? Don't you want to protect your family and friends? Should we loose who knows what will happened to the human race. Aizen may turn you all into slaves" Soi Fon huffed.

"You're scared and overwhelmed" Yoruichi said. Hinata nodded

"I'm going thru a lot and now all of this"

"I understand. We'll help. Renji told us that he was training you, would you like me to continue that?"

"Yes"

"Then we begin later on today". They were interrupted by a little girl running towards them

"Ms. Yoruichi, Ms. Soi Fon come quick! Some guys are holding Mr. Urahara hostage!"

"Oh brother" she rolled her eyes and jumped out. Grabbing a towel, she said "Come on you two". Hinata took a towel from Soi Fon who grabbed her once she was covered.

"On my back" She told her

"B-but I o-only…"

"I know that! You're too slow and right now we're in a hurry so lets go!". Blushing, Hinata climbed onto the other woman's back. They moved fast. Hinata was aware however that they seemed to start moving up, maybe the place really was underground she thought. In a matter of seconds the three towel clad women were in the front of the store. They had come onto a very shocking scene. Hinata saw a blond man wearing a hat with a gun to his head. Attached to the gun was Gaara who looked very pissed off. Neji stood off to the side watching the whole situation calmly; in fact when his sister entered he was playing a game on his phone.

"Neji!Gaara!" she shouted. They both looked over at her. "Put the gun down" She said to the red head. He nodded lowering it.

"Well that's a relief" Kisuke grinned "I really thought he was going to kill me"

"Hinata are you ok?" Neji rushed over and inspected her.

"I'm fine, they helped me" She gestured to Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Neji's eyes widened when he finally realized they were all in bath towels.

"Hinata ,why are you three dressed like this?! What if some pervert saw you?!"

"Too late" Kisuke smiled behind his fan. He didn't even see the hit from Neji that knocked him unconscious on the floor.

"NEJI!" Hinata gasped

"He'll live" Yoruichi said "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin and this is my friend Soi Fon. The perverted blond is Kisuke Urahara" She kicked him as she made her way by.

"I'm Neji and that's Gaara" He answered. He wanted to leave so he could find out exactly what had happened to his sister. Gaara remained silent but he was just as eager to go. Zabuza would probably want to make sure his target is dead.

"Ummm sorry to interrupt but…"Jinta didn't finish. His eyes stayed on Hinata, Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Damnit, stop looking at my sister!" Neji knocked him out too. Gaara shook his head.

"Stop doing that! You'd kill anyone who looks at me!" Hinata placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm protecting you"

"There is a thing as taking it too far" The two started arguing with each other. The shrill scream of a hollow could be heard. Hinata froze as did the rest of the house. Soi Fon immediately threw her clothes from earlier at her and told her to get dressed. She and Yoruichi already were, they had slipped away during the argument.

"Whats going on?" Asked a confused Neji. He hadn't heard anything

"A hollow" Yoruichi stated. When she didn't explain further Neji got annoyed

"Well would you like to tell me exactly what a hollow is?"

"No, not enough time" At that moment Hinata popped out of the room she'd been in. Soi Fon once again indicated she was to climb on her back. She sighed but did as she was told. She seemed to be dealing with hollows now more than ever. "We'll be back. Kisuke watch them" she told her friend who was rubbing his head from where he'd been hit. Then in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"So what do you two like to do for fun?" Kisuke asked pleasantly. Neji and Gaara exchanged looks then turned their attention to the blond whose smile dropped. "Why do I get the feeling this was a bad idea?" He mumbled.

* * *

Rukia had just arrived back in town when Halibel had appeared and started attacking her. So far she had managed to protect herself but it seemed only a matter of time. The attack stopped suddenly as it had started. Rukia saw that Halibel was looking at something behind her. She turned to see Yoruichi, Soi Fon and the girl she had met before, Hinata.

She was startled when Halibel appeared suddenly in front of her saying simply

"We need to talk" She grabbed Hinata's hand, pulling forward before her friends could do anything. The next thing Hinata knew, she was on top of another building with what looked like water surrounding them.

"I needed somewhere quiet" Halibel explained. Hinata eyed her suspiciously. In an instant the Espada's sword was coming at her. Without thinking she held her hands up to block it. The force of the swing left her a little dazed but when she regained her focus she saw that blocking the attack was a large jet, black scythe. Her eyes widened.

"As I suspected girl, that is your zanpakuto's true form". Hinata didn't answer, instead looking over it. "I want you to help me"

"No way" Her eyes immediately went back to the woman "You tried to kill me!"

"Tch, if I had wanted to kill you then you'd be dead. I've been watching you for awhile Hinata Hyuga"

"So you're a stalker then?". Halibel smiled slightly

"No, I simply sensed your spiritual pressure. It was very abnormal so I decided to observe you. I knew about you before your friends did, even the red headed one"

"Ok but why do you need my help?"

"I don't NEED it but it would be nice. You see for some time some friends and I have been putting together a plan to kill Sosuke Aizen"

"But whats to stop you from taking his place?"

"I have no wish to destroy the Soul Society…only to explore this human world. It interests me. Besides we know he isn't trustworthy. I know those shinigami think we Espada are his most powerful subjects but the truth is that we're far from it. If they only knew what he has done…" She paused "I also have a feeling once we serve our usefulness he will then kill us"

"Well why couldn't you have told Yoruichi of Soi Fon?"

"The two women who were with you?" Hinata nodded "They have a natural distrust of us. They'd never believe it. Precious time would be wasted trying to convince them and their head captain, time I do not have. I wont rush you but I will return for an answer in a few days"

"But wouldn't they see me as a traitor?". Halibel gave a genuine smile then

"Human if only you knew who the real traitors are among them" She slowly began to disappear, as did the water surrounding them until it was just Hinata.

"She said 'are' not 'were which means there's more" She sighed "I think tonight I'll have a drink"

Her new friends managed to find her a few minutes later. She told them she had managed to scare the Espada away. Yoruichi couldn't tell if she was lying or not but did notice that she seemed to be hiding something. She didn't push it though, she didn't even ask about the strange scythe in her hands. The three made it back to the shop where Rukia already was. Gaara was playing a card game with Jinta while Ururu braided a sleeping Neji's hair. Apparently the two had scared Kisuke so bad that he was hiding when the girls returned and wouldn't come out until he heard Yoruichi's voice. After promising to return for training, Hinata rounded up her boys and left. Her father was home when they got back, being just released from the hospital. She visited with him for a little before going to her own room and doing some of the work she missed which Kiba had dropped off earlier. She was too tired and stressed out to go back to Urahara's shop to train so by nine she was already in bed reading a book. That was when Isis finally decided to talk to her. A dark, formless shadow appeared near the bed.

"Hi Isis"

"Hello girl, you should be sleeping"

"I will in a minute…what did you think of today?"

"You'll have to be more specific than that. If you're referring to the new friends you made I suggest you allow them to train you since my true form is not easy to control. If you're referring to that thing they call an Espada then you have to make your own choice"

"But I don't know which is the right one. For some reason I trust her but I also trust Yoruichi and Soi Fon"

"I understand your confusion. This will have serious repercussions either way you choose" The dark form the started to float around her "Shinigami in general are annoying"

"Well that helps" Hinata rolled her eyes "And can you please stop floating around/through me? Its kinda creepy"

"I've been around a long time Hinata, trust me when I say that at the moment you might be better off with that hollow"

"Wait, exactly how long have you been around?" she asked as the form began to dissipate "Isis! Don't run away now!"

"Another time" She answered just as the door swung open. Hanabi stood in the doorway wearing her teddy bear pajamas and clutching her own beat up bear which she had named "Killer". She rubbed her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, can me and Killer stay in here?"

"Sure" she pulled the blankets down so her sister could climb in. Once Hanabi was tucked in she said

"Hinata I had a dream"

"About what?" she asked putting her book away

"You were running away from me and I kept calling you but you wouldn't come back. I think…something bad's about to happen"

"It'll be ok Hanabi. Everything will be fine" She managed to soothe her sister to sleep. She felt the same thing but after staring at the ceiling for an hour she too fell asleep.

_a/n: so i have one more chapter before the story closes. this one wasnt my favorite chap but i felt it moved the story to how i want it to end. also im thinking about doing another story that will follow naruto instead of hinata but will take place where this one leaves off so i guess its a sequel? anyway i'll put the preview for it in the final chapter and you guys can tell me what you think. just a warning, i dont remember if i mentioned this before but the story will not end with all the questions/problems answered so be prepared:)_


	9. Its ok to have a good day

When Hinata awoke the next morning Hanabi was gone from her bed. She decided that she was going to have a good day in spite of everything going on. So she ate breakfast with her family. Then she wanted to try skateboarding to school with Neji and Lee, the latter was all too happy to have her join them. It turned out she wasn't too bad at it and enjoyed it way more than she thought she would. Of course Gaara was right behind him them on his own. Once at school she gave Neji a big hug who was quite surprised and felt her forehead to make sure she wasn't sick. In her first class she sat next to Kiba and Shino who kept her entertained with the faces he made behind their teachers back. Sakura still sat in the back with her friends whispering and talking but when she saw Hinata she gave her a very brief smile before rolling her eyes at her. Hinata didn't care, the pink haired girl probably wanted to keep up appearances that she still hated her. Everything seemed to be going fine. At lunch she sat at the usual table with her boys. Choji was excited about some new flavor of chips coming out. Kiba was making inappropriate jokes to Shino who was across from him and who was trying his best to ignore his friend. Shikamaru sat next to Hinata with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was tempted to light but refrained because Hinata hated the smell, not because he'd get suspended yet again. Gaara sat off to the side not saying anything and giving glares to anyone who even looked over at him. That's how lunch would've passed if suddenly Gaara hadn't gotten up from his seat. Before Hinata could ask if he was ok, another familiar red head took his place.

"Renji!" She gasped. The other boys stopped talking to see who had gotten her attention like that. Renji waved to them. Hinata smiled and introduced everyone, once that was done Kiba decided to ask

"So are you Hinata's new boyfriend now?"

"KIBA!" She snapped. Renji's grin grew bigger

"What?! We're you're best friends. We have a right to know"  
"I think you should just be quiet now" Choji sighed "You have such a big mouth"

"No I don't!" He yelled

"Yes you do". The two went back and forth pulling in Shino and Shikamaru into their argument. It was an enough of a distraction for Renji who leaned closer to Hinata and said

"Sorry it took so long for me to get back. Your creepy bodyguard found me, I don't even know how"

"Where were you?"

"When he found me I was at my friend Ichigo's, just back from the Soul Society. Yoruichi-san told me she met you. I don't have much time so come by there later ok? Then we can talk more"

"Ok but where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of but I promise I'm not going anywhere like I did before". She nodded. Renji happened to look up to see Neji glaring at him some tables away. He grinned. Neji's eye narrowed as if saying 'I dare you'. Renji stood, accepting the challenge .

"See ya later Hinata"

"Bye Re..." She started to answer back but stopped when he leaned down and hugged her.

"You're dead!" She heard Neji yell. Renji smiled before darting out an open window. Lee had started a Taijitsu club at the school and they were all friends of Neji so when he took off after the red head the whole group followed.

"He is your boyfriend!" Kiba pointed a finger at her. Choji slapped it away.

"He only did that to make Neji angry, like Naruto always gives me a kiss on the cheek when my brother is around. It's the same thing" She said though she was blushing. A few minutes later the lunch room was once again filled with chatter and calm. She glanced over at Sasuke's table. When he saw her looking he raised an eyebrow. She quickly turned away but she did notice something

"Guys where's Naruto?"

"Hell if I know" Kiba shrugged

"He was here yesterday but then left around lunch, never came back. He hasn't been here at all today" Shikamaru added

"He's probably just at home, he's done it before" Choji said.

"Well he doesn't live far from here and we still have thirty minutes so I'm going to check on him" Hinata announced standing. Gaara immediately appeared by her side. " I wont be long"

"Ok, don't forget he has that mean fox for a pet" Kiba warned "That thing is so evil I don't think its from earth" The rest of the boys rolled their eyes. Naruto's fox was only mean to Kiba who had done some mean things to it himself. As they walked Hinata became absorbed in her thoughts. When she first started dating Sasuke she had been extremely jealous of the blond. From what she'd heard they'd been best friends since they were younger. Sasuke could be cold even to his 'friends' but with Naruto he was never like that. She could actually see it in his eyes that he cared about him whenever the blond was around. It had taken some time for her to even work up the nerve to talk to Naruto and even more time before they became friends themselves.

"Hinata" Gaara snapped his finger in front of her face bringing her out of her thoughts. They were in front of Naruto's house. It was medium sized and looked ordinary. His parents didn't like to flaunt their money. You'd never know at first glance that one was a world famous archeologist and another was a world renowned animal expert. Hinata hadn't, in fact Sasuke mentioned it casually several weeks after she had met them. She'd thought they were teachers. When they came to the door she knocked. No one answered. She was about to try again when she heard

"I have a key"

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" She stepped aside so he could unlock the door.

"He's my best friend. I should've came yesterday but I thought …" His voice trailed off as the door opened. They stepped inside. They were in a front room with pictures of Naruto and his family hanging up. Noises that sounded like pots and pans were coming from the kitchen. Sasuke led them. Gaara kept a hand near his gun. They came to the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out as they walked in "Who the fuck are you?!" Immediately Gaara's gun was pointed at a brown haired man wearing a tshirt and pants. He held a pot in one hand.

"Sasuke? Hinata?Gaara?!!!" Naruto said coming from inside the pantry.

"Who is this and where have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"He's my friend and put the gun down Gaara" When the red head refused Naruto looked pleadingly at Hinata. She touched his shoulder lightly and the gun was put away.

"Naruto whats going on?" She was curious now too

"Uhhh…well…I met this guy…"

"You met a guy and you let him move in while your parents are away?!" Sasuke didn't hide his anger

"No! Its not like that"

"Then please explain". Naruto looked again at the brown haired man who was very intent on trying to figure out what the pans did. He then directed them outside the kitchen and started to explain

"I found him in my house a couple nights ago. He was hurt and bleeding everywhere"

"So call an ambulance, make him their problem"

"Damnit Sasuke! My grandmother and your brother are doctors so sometimes calling them comes first to my mind!" He huffed

"You called Itachi?"

"Not this time. Granny lives closer. She said his injuries werent life threatening and didnt think he needed to be in a hospital though she didnt want to leave him with me"

"I can see why. Has he never seen a pot before?"

"Well about that" Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "He kinda lost his memory. He only remembered his name"

"And what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Sosuke, isnt that funny? Its so close to Sasuke!"

"Tch yeah idiot"

"Sosuke" Hinata said quietly "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Hinata" Gaara said from behind her.

"Naruto we need to go! But I'll be back later to check on you "

"Alright, thanks for being concerned"

"Bye Sasuke" She said politely. He gave a nod then she was hurrying out the door.

"Jealous?" Gaara asked in all seriousness.

"I think I'll always been slightly jealous of him. I mean he was closer to Sasuke than me when we dated but I'll deal with it" She smiled.

"You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for"

"Thanks now lets hurry up before we're late!" When classes let out for the day she went with her friends to Shikamaru's house minus Gaara who was in detention for flicking a teacher off. She came to the conclusion that she'd join Hallibel and somehow work it out with her new friends. She wasnt going to allow herself to stress anymore. She'd learn to control Isis' power and protect her family. She was just starting to enjoy her new found calmness when she recalled where she had heard the name Sosuke. Her face paled.

"Hinata whats wrong?" Kiba asked as the walked up the front steps.

"I g-gotta s-save N-Naruto!" She managed to get out before taking off down the street

"What the hell was that about?" Choji had seen her run off

"Hell if I know, you know how girls are. She'll probably be back though". Poor Hinata, she was getting herself out of one mess and into another yet she didnt know it yet. Oh well, she wasnt a Yakuza heiress for nothing.

* * *

Special preview of **The Misadventures of Naruto and Sosuke (Not Sasuke)**

Naruto never liked storms. More so since he was in a nice sized house by himself. A crack of thunder nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

"I-it c-cant h-hurt me" He tried to tell himself then broke out into a smile "Now I sound like Hinata" A burst of lighting however had him pulling the blankets over his head. His beat friend, Sasuke Uchiha, had always made fun of him about this. He was completely fearless until it came to storms. He was happy to remain buried underneath his thick comforter until he heard what sounded like glass breaking coming from down the hall. He felt a pawing at the covers and opened it just enough so his pet fox could scamper in. He had found Vixen as a baby, abandoned by its mother. Since his mom was an expert on animals and was the current head at a prominent zoo he was allowed to keep it until it was better but his mother didn't foresee the close bond the two would form which led to her making a decision that she usually looked down on others about. She let Naruto keep a wild animal. She didn't believe wild animals belonged as pets and was convinced that one day it would try to kill her son but until that day she'd let him keep the fox. Thinking it was a girl Naruto had started calling it Vixen until his mother pointed out that she was indeed a he but by then it was too late, the fox responded to the name so he didn't change it. It was the source of many laughs among his friends. Vixen huddled next to Naruto not liking the storm either.

"Should I go check out that noise?" He asked his furry friend. The fox licked him as if trying to build up his courage. Sighing he pulled the blankets down and stepped onto the cold floor. Flicking on a lamp he made his way to his bedroom door and peeked out. Looking down both directions of the hallway he didn't see anything but he heard what sounded like a thud coming from the left. Whistling to Vixen he crept out. Naruto was stubborn and it sometimes led to him doing stupid things. For example he could've been at his grandma's house where he had his own room and she allowed him to drink sake with her but he wasn't allowed to bring Vixen because he scared her. Choji had offered to come over and check on the fox but Naruto refused, saying that he'd be sad without him so he had stayed at the house. What made it doubly creepy was the fact that it was old so it made strange noises at night. Naruto tried to push these thoughts from his head as he tiptoed down the hall. He stopped outside his father's study where it seemed the sounds came from. Slowly he opened the door and flicked the switch. There on the floor was a brown haired man with glass surrounding him.

"Whoa" Naruto was careful where he walked "Hey, you ok?" No response. He stepped closer. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye the man stood up and a sword was held to his throat. "Calm down! I'm only here to help!"

"Get out of my way"

"Yeah right! You broke into my home! I'm calling the police jackass!" It was only after he announced his plan that he realized he probably shouldn't have. The man's eyes narrowed and he appeared about to kill Naruto until he passed out. The blond caught him before he could fall, a million thoughts running through his head but he decided he couldn't call the police. He knew basic first aid so he'd take care of the man himself, he was always being told he was too nice. Yep, he had everything under control. What could go wrong?

_a/n- so there it is! i finished one story and gave a preview of another. tell me what you think. in the Yakuza story naruto has had aizen with him a couple of days and he has amnesia. in the new story its telling how naruto met him. aizen does have his memory at the beginning but will loose it later. i think overall the story will be about naruto taking care of aizen and eventually figuring out he has some powers of his own like hinata only more hollow like but im not sure. anyways thanks for the reviews, the alerts and all that. i warned about this last chapter so i hope no one is mad at me._ _thanks again_:)


End file.
